mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The Warriors 2
Call of Duty: The Warriors 2 is the confirmed sequel of Call of Duty: The Warriors as well another idea of ''Bravo Five-Nine''. The game starts where it left off in the first game. With new orders recieved from Carter. It is going to be made by the same people at the first game, and is set around the same time. Bedford Video Games have also hinted the game will have missions set in many different countries, and they've said that War Force 415 and the Special Forces Observation Squad will make a return from the first game, as well as a few characters. There are three playable characters in this game, George McBryne, Nigel Bennett and Michael Smith. Bedford Video Games have also said there is going to be no sequel to this game. Factions Friendly *'War Force 415' *'German Army' *'Special Forces Observation Squad' *'Cairns Company '(Echo Team and Foxtrot Team) Enemy *'Ultranationalists ' *'Russians' *'Baker's Forces' ''- Now known differently'' Characters War Force 415 Michael Smith ''- Returning, Playable Character'' Johnathan Carter ''- Returning'' George McBryne ''- Playable Character'' Roger Moore ''- Returning'' Nigel Bennett ''- Playable Character'' Special Forces Observation Squad Josh James ''- Returning'' Snap ''- Returning'' German Army Colonel Schmitz Baker's Forces Harrison Baker Jr. ''- Appears as Corpse, Returning.'' Charles Connor Johnson Ultranationalists Juve Zakowski Campaign Mode Bedford Video Games have confirmed a action-packed Campaign mode. Act I The Big Boys - 21st January, 2009: Be introduced to your team. The Workshop - 26th January, 2009: First real mission. Near Death Experience - 22nd December, 2009: Wake up. Just Another Day at the Office - 23rd December, 2009: Assist the SFOS. Act II Help Call - 3rd January, 2010: 'Evacuate the plane you are captured on. 'The Flame War - 10th January, 2010: Investigate a submarine. No Deaths in Action - 20th January, 2010: 'Locate the main antagonists. 'Lost - 28th January, 2010: Find your team-mates in the jungle. The Tight Knot - 1st February, 2010: 'Get out of a mighty battle using stealth. 'The Road to Nowhere - 7th February, 2010: 'Get to the mansion. 'The Slow and Painful - 8th February, 2010: Enter the mansion. Act III Operation: Recover - 9th February, 2010: 'Recover McBryne's corpse. 'All-Action - 12th February, 2010: 'Play as Nigel Bennett and defend the mansion, waiting of extraction. 'Forces In - 15th February, 2010: 'Counter-attack the Baker Forces. 'The Mountain of Depression - 12th March, 2010: 'Enter the base. 'The Last Stand - 15th March, 2010: Kill Charles Connor Johnson and Juve Zakowski. Bonus The Hall of Duty: 'A museum level, explore exhibits and use all weapons in the game. Multiplayer ''Bedford Video Games have introduced a new multiplayer for Call of Duty: The Warriors 2. The differences include: *A new Playlist - '''Survival: A Hardcore game mode. Everybody gets only one chance per round (Like S&D). But there is no HUD and bullet damage is dramatically increased. Only realistic perks are allowed. *Ammo: When reloading while there is still half a mag left, the whole mag is wasted. The reloading animation depends on how experienced the player is, the lesser experience the player has, the longer it may take. *Create-A-Class 1.1: Customize your character and class. *Core Mode: Core mode is the same as normal games. Weapons Rifles *B.P.A.R. *MF-10 Sub Machine Guns *Russ .37 SMG *SMG-98 Ripper Sniper Rifles *Sniper Recon Rifle .360 *Bedford .50cal Pistols *M1911 *Monty .45 Pistol *Carlitan .44 Magnum Shotguns *PAS-41 Ventura *PAS-19 Blades *Commando Knife *Chainsaw *Standard Knife Launchers *LOML-90 *GL-400-i *Dual Nitro Acid Shooter Galleries SRR-360.jpg|The Sniper Recon Rifle .360 S-A-Shotgun CoDtW.jpg|The PAS-41 Ventura SteyrAUG-CodTW.jpg|The B.P.A.R. M1911-CoDTW.jpg|The M1911 File-CommandoKnife.jpg|The Commando Knife. M.24P-CoD-TW.jpg|The Monty .45 Pistol RocketLauncher-TW.jpg|The LOML-90 WarForceSFOSJointW.jpg|The Bedford .50cal W1200-CODTW.jpg|The PAS-19 MF-10.jpg|The MF-10 Carlitan.44Magnum.jpg|The Carlitan .44 Magnum. SMG-98 Ripper.jpg|The SMG-98 Ripper Russian SMG.jpg|The Russ .37 SMG GL-400-i.jpg|The GL-400-i Acid Bottle.jpg|The Dual Nitro Acid Shooter Stand-Knife.jpg|The Standard Knife Category:Call of Duty: The Warriors Category:Bravo Five-Nine Creations Category:Future Ideas